The Aus
by Monopsys
Summary: Hello everyone, I wanted to tell you that because there was a proplem with the scedule, the fic Faded Memories will need some time to update. But untill then how about i write a new story with our durarara group? I have some ideas but still i don't know what to write. So if anyone wants to hear my aus or ideas for a new story, i will post them here for you to read them.


**Also I didn't mention that I have created a poll for you to vote them if you want.**  
 **You can go to monopsys. tumblr. com and there you will find the link that takes you to the poll!**

 **Saika!au** : The first au i had when i had watch Durarara. As crazy as it sounds, i wanted Izaya to have Saika. The main part, the strongest. Well, he used knives, had close-to-red eyes and also well he was the vilian. So in this fic, i thought maybe Izaya wasn't the "Izaya" we saw. It was Saika all along that it was using him but after an accident, Izaya started gaining again his body back. So, Izaya is like what we see him in the anime but he is a little good than the version of Saika is showing to everyone.

 **Gang!au** : In this one Izaya was secretly in a gang that paid him to survive when he had come in Japan. His parents left him there with his sisters so he is in charge of everything. His parents don't give him money and the other jobs don't give as much he needs to help his sisters. So we see him in the gang and how slowly he becames the informant broker he never wanted to become. He starts to want to leave it but then there is the blackmail. So after that we see him trying to escape the gang and how slowly he starts to develop a relationship with Shizuo.

 **From younger age!au** : In this one, Shizuo and Izaya have meet when they were in the primary school and slowly the develop feelings with each other but none does the first step. So we see their relationship, how Izaya reacts to Shizuo bleaching his hair and if you think about it, the fic is like a normal highshool au.

 **Brown hair!au** : Shizuo has to turn his hair back like it was for unknown reasons and that hair it drives a certan someone crazy. Maybe in love? Maybe it just annoys him.

 **Mission!au** : The company that Shizuo works has a little problem dragging the one that owns them money and the only one that can help is not other than the informant broker. So the company assings Izaya with Shizuo's team and that causes some trouple. But the thing is that Izaya is getting along with the team but also he can't fight Shizuo. That makes Shizuo's life harder.  
(I wanted a fic that showed a friendship between Izaya and Vorona.)

 **Priest!au** : Priest!Shizuo and his helper Izaya. Both of them protect a local church that it has many priests inside and one day Izaya brings Mikado, a younger priest, to meet Shizuo. Shizuo greets and enjoys his company while Izaya smiles quetly. Izaya after the meeting he spends some time with him. But the next moring there is the sound of bells that show that someone died. Izaya. After some time, Shizuo finds that vampires had kill his friend and after he becomes a hunter, he starts to fight them for revenge. But what happens when he meets one day a familiar face in one of the vampires?

 **Fake dating!au** : This is au is always my cup of tea. In this shizaya needs to fake that they are a couple in order to accomplise something.

 **Dating!au** : A cliche au. One of the duo understands that they have fallen for the other and they try to make a realtionship. Emphansis on try.

 **Yakuza!au** : A fic that kinda sounds like viewfinder. Shizuo is a top yakuza and Izaya a normal informant broker. But Izaya respects Shizuo even though he makes his life harder. Shizuo on the other hand, sees Izaya as a pawn but after an incident that changes.

 **Change!au** : All is opposite. Shizuo is bad and Izaya is good. In some words, Shizuo is crazy, psychopath and destroys everything he touchs. But Izaya is the only one that sees potental in him and so…shits happen.

 **Spy!au** : Spies….there are spies. Probably partners but in what degree.

 **Detective!au** : A fic that shows that everything Izaya did was for the police. He needed to find something important and when he did, he reveals that he is in the police. The personality though is the same and that pisses Shizuo even more.

 **Animal!au** : All of the characters are in form of an animal. Animals or people with animals features is still in thought.

 **Criminal and Officer!au** : Shizuo is an officer that everyone respects. But one day someone brings in the police a man that was accused for a murder that according by him, he didn't do. Yes it is Izaya. So Shizuo is charged to take him somewhere but Izaya got his handcuffs and click, now they are cuffed together. Shizuo must get rip of him before he lose his mind.

 **Angel of Death!au** : Izaya is angel of death, a person that meets and sees and takes the person's soul. He can't stop their death but if he wanted he could postponed it. But someone is making his hard diffucult because he isn't acting like he wanted. He is the only one that he can't predict. So Izaya gets down on earth and tries to kill him but in the way his feelings change.

 **Leader!au** : Before anyone says anything, it is different from gang!au. In this Izaya is a leader on a powerful that is semi!active in the streets of Ikebukuro. So someday the gang needs its leader back.

 **Switch!au** : Everyone switches personalities. Izaya is Shizuo, Shizuo is Izaya, Celty is Shinra, Shinra is Celty etc.

 **New start!au** : Where Shizuo and Izaya met exactly the same but their words changed bringing in the scene an unlikely relationship. So a different start!

 **Jealous!au** : That au is set after Izaya was stabbed. So one day Shizuo after he left the prizon (legally) he found Izaya and fought again. But the stab made Izaya a little slower so Shizuo captures him. Shizuo notices the slash, he gets angry and tells that he will find who did it and leave a confused Izaya standing there. So, the fic is just Shizuo getting jealous at everyone getting Izaya's attention and vie versa with Izaya.

 **Mythical Creature!au** : I am Greek so that au is never getting old to me. Like Celty that is a dullahan, Izaya would be Nyx. Nyx is godness of darkness, the persopication of night. Shadow powers and the loneliness is a part of her character. Similar to Izaya. So like Celty, Izaya is searching for something and brings chaos untill he finds it.

 **School!au** : Just the durarara group in a school. The older are teachers and the younger students.

 **In time!au** : The movie in time when everyone stops growing old when they reach 18 but the have a clock that counts backwards untill it reaches 0. If it does, you die. Everything is bought with time and working gains you time. So i don't know. I love this au, it is like soulmate au but there is no soulmate.

 **Mentor!au** : In this Shizuo is a top leader,yakuza, criminal something so in one of his missions they beat up Izaya as the traitor in their group. After some beating, they decide to kill him. But Shizuo stops them and takes Izaya under his wing but is he a person you can work with? No.

 **And the one that i think maybe i would write because it is a really different au!au** : So lets say that the school that the Raira kids is another academy from Raijin. Raijin academy is elsewhere and it was closed after Izaya and Shizuo had graduated from it because they had caused so much damage in it that they closed. So after so many years Shizuo gets a letter that says that he and Izaya need to fix it or else their handywork would send them again in school. After some persussion they go and try to fix the place. But in the meantime that hate might change in something different. A really long slow-build fic that it will give the unrequired love from Shizuo's side this time.


End file.
